1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective paging receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective paging receiver capable of automatically adjusting the timepiece function of the radio selective paging receiver by using time information contained in a paging signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-284072, a conventional radio selective paging receiver having a time adjustment function adjusts the time of the timepiece unit upon receiving a signal transmitted from a radio transmission station in synchronism with a standard time determined in units of regions.
The signal from the radio transmission station is constituted by a plurality of frames. A reference frame for time adjustment is transmitted at the timing of 0 minute and 0 second of the standard time.
For this reason, the radio selective paging receiver can precisely set the time.
Generally, a receiver having a timepiece function has not only the timepiece function but also additional functions including time display and alarm/scheduler. Since time display update processing or processing of the above additional functions is performed at the timing of a carry forward to the minute or hour unit, in addition to processing of the timepiece itself, the control unit for performing processing generates processing noise.
The above-described radio selective paging receiver allows highly precise time setting by the timepiece function. However, if the timing when self data is received matches that of a carry to the minute unit, undesired noise is repeatedly generated because the precision is high, and both cycles are synchronized with the standard time.
In some radio selective paging receivers, therefore, the reception sensitivity may suffer or information for time adjustment may not be satisfactorily acquired in some cases.